The Search For Home
by Maleficent-darkgoodwitch2416
Summary: Two months after leaving Nanthia, Cinderella enters the Hunger Games. She returns to Nanthia five years later, a changed woman—emotionally and psychologically scarred from what she endured—as a tribute and rebel. Will she be able to recover from the traumatic events of the arena and fight her past? Or will Lady Tremaine prevent a full recovery for her former stepdaughter and maid?
1. An Unwanted Return to Nanthia

The Search For Home

Rella Rosenthal, formerly Cinderella, boarded the boat along with her husband Samar and their two four-year-old daughters, Lilian Rose, called Lily for short, and Marigold Rue, called Mary for short. The family of four was all headed to Nanthia to work out a trade agreement between Nanthia and Panem. A few months earlier, there was another rebellion against the Capitol and the Hunger Games were destroyed. It had been Katniss and Peeta Mellark's idea to send Rella and Samar to get the trade agreement with Nanthia. Lily and Mary came for they was too young to be away from their mother.

Lily had been named for her two aunts, both who died in the Hunger Games—Lily died in the Sixty-eighth Hunger Games at thirteen and Rose died in the Sixty-ninth Hunger Games at fourteen. Rella volunteered to save a twelve-year-old and entered the Seventieth Hunger Games. She won, but had to lose the lower half of her left leg to blood poisoning and it was replaced with a metal leg. Mary was named for her mother's ally, Marigold Baumann and the cousin of Rue Baumann, who died four years later in the Seventy-fourth Hunger Games, but after she'd allied herself with Katniss, then Everdeen, Mellark. The cousins had both been twelve years old.

Rella turned toward the people of District 8—her people—and silently made the gesture of goodbye—pressing the three middle fingers of her left hand together and then pressing them against her lips and then held them out to her people—it was originally a District 12 gesture, but since Katniss's defiance and the Second Rebellion, it had spread like wildfire across Panem. Samar and the girls copied her and then the citizens copied them. And then they left—for the one place Rella hadn't wanted to return to since winning and surviving the Hunger Games—since starting over—for Nanthia. She brought a small video screen with her—on it was the complete recording of the Seventieth Hunger Games, including a part that was cut from what was projected across Panem, right after Marigold's death. If anyone asked about her leg, she'd show them the video.


	2. The Journey to Nanthia

After a few hours, Rella took Lily and Mary downstairs and tucked them into bed.

Lily looked expectantly up at her mother as Mary asked, "Momma, will you sing our lullaby?"

Rella smiled and, after nodding, began to sing. "Deep in the meadow, under the willow—a bed of grass, a soft green pillow. Lay down your head and close your sleepy eyes—and when again they open, the sun will rise. Here it's safe, here it's warm. Here the daisies guard you from every harm. Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true. Here is the place where I love you. Deep in the meadow, hidden far away—a cloak of leaves, a moonbeam ray. Forget your woes and let your troubles lay—and when again it's morning, they'll wash away. Here it's safe, here it's warm. Here the daisies guard you from every harm. Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true. Here is the place where I love you."

The girls drifted off and Rella returned to the deck, where Samar was waiting for her.

He smiled and gently kissed her. She pulled away cautiously and he loosened his grip on her.

Seeing her expression, he frowned. "Firefly, what's wrong?"

Rella smiled—Samar called her Firefly, because when she'd first arrived in District 8 a group of fireflies listened to her and he thought she was a little weird, even though she'd explained to him her gift of communicating with and understanding animals—which helped her win her Hunger Games—but then she turned serious. "Samar, they'll be there!" she cried out, greatly distressed.

"Your stepfamily?" he asked, wrapping his arms around her, as if holding her together.

She nodded shakily and he lovingly murmured, "I'll be there and I won't let them hurt you, my little Firefly."

She smiled and said, "Thank you, Samar."

He smiled and began singing in her ear. "In the light that falls at moonlight, in the rhythm of the rain, in the miracle of ordinary days, in the hush of night, I will be in the whisper of lovers everywhere. You will find me there in the rustle of a curtain, in the bustle of the world, in a thousand unexpected little ways. When you lift your gaze, I will be like the shimmer of one small star out there, shining everywhere. I will be there beside you through the lonely nights that fall. So close your eyes, remember my embrace. I will be there like mercy; I will find you through it all. This do I swear, I will be there."

She smiled and joined him, recognizing one of their songs. "In a language never spoken, live the promises we've made, in the endless love that owned me heart and soul, in the certainty I will always be true and as near as my next prayer, you will find me there. In the echo of the ocean, in the hunting of the wind, in mysterious extraordinary ways, through the darkest sky, I will be like the shimmer of one small star out there, shining everywhere. I will be there beside you through the lonely nights that fall. So close your eyes, remember my embrace. I will be there like freedom; I will find you through it all. This do I swear, I will be there."

He grinned, happy he'd gotten her mind off her stepfamily as they sang this particular song—their main song though was a very different song. "In the harbor quarter, in the stone and mortar, in the sound of laughter, now and ever after. Look for me, I will be there. I will be there beside you through the lonely nights that fall. So close your eyes. Remember my embrace. I will be there. Remember my embrace. Yes, will be there. Like justness; I will find you through it all. This do I swear, I will be there. This do I swear, I will be there. This do I swear, I will be there."

The two lovers went downstairs and quietly joined their two sleeping daughters—if they one day had a third daughter, her name was going to be Jessamyn Primrose Rosenthal—Jessamyn had been the name of the twelve-year-old Rella saved and also was Rella's younger sister. Primrose was Katniss's younger sister. Both Primrose and Jessamyn died in the same bombing in the Capitol.


	3. Day 1 in Nanthia

The very first day after arriving, Rella took her family on a tour of her favorite places as a child. Lily and Mary quickly loved the idea of the grass against their bare feet and Rella smiled.

"The fresh air will do wonders for them, Samar," she murmured.

He grinned and said, "You're probably right, Firefly."

She giggled and, grabbing his hands, wrestled him down the hill. Lily and Mary quickly tackled their parents. Soon, the four were all laughing. The family mockingjay, Emmaline, had come along as well and imitated the four laughs. Rella smiled again and then the family went to the bakery.

Lily and Mary both asked, "Momma, can we get a special treat here?"

Rella nodded and led her family to the shop. A dog began barking and a bloodhound ran out to the family. Rella froze and then cried out, "Bruno!"

She knelt down and immediately began petting her old dog. "Samar. Lily. Mary. This is Bruno," she smiled.

The girls grinned and then Lily asked, "Momma, can we take Bruno with us?"

Rella sighed and said, "I wish we could, girls, but we can barely afford to keep you two in school—including you working during harvest time in District 11."

The two girls nodded sadly—even though she lived there, Rella often compared the Victor's Village in District 8 to the Seam in District 12. That was how poor District 8 was. Rella needed to get the girls out of Panem—to protect them and ensure them a better future. She secretly wondered if she could convince her former stepmother—Lady Tremaine—to take the girls in—all she'd have to do would be teach the older woman the family lullaby.

Rella worked two jobs—a triple shift as a tailor and then another triple shift as a dressmaker. Samar worked two jobs as well—he worked a triple shift as a weaver and then a double shift as a teacher. Lily and Mary were born during Rella's victory tour. They were born in District 11, and every harvest season, the girls had to go to District 11 and harvest the crops—they would be paid, but even with four salaries they still struggled to make ends meet. Thankfully, for this trip, they'd each get paid triple what they make at their regular jobs.


	4. Naptime

Later, Rella and Samar took their daughters to the hotel where they would be staying for the length of the trip.

Samar immediately said, "Now, girls, Momma and I have one last stop to make. It will be hard for her, so be good for her and stay here, OK?"

They nodded and Rella took the girls into their room and began putting them into bed for their nap. She then sang the lullaby. "Deep in the meadow, under the willow—a bed of grass, a soft green pillow. Lay down your head and close your sleepy eyes—and when again they open, the sun will rise. Here it's safe, here it's warm. Here the daisies guard you from every harm. Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true. Here is the place where I love you. Deep in the meadow, hidden far away—a cloak of leaves, a moonbeam ray. Forget your woes and let your troubles lay, and when again it's morning, they'll wash away. Here it's safe, here it's warm. Here the daisies guard you from every harm. Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true. Here is the place where I love you."

After the girls were asleep, Rella and Samar went to Tremaine Manor.


	5. Return to Tremaine Manor

Memories began assaulting Rella's mind—unfortunately, very few were pleasant. The predominant memory was of her final encounter with her stepmother.

"I don't care what you do or where you go," the older woman intoned. "But you stay away from the palace. Stay away from the Prince. Oh, and clean up that broken glass."

Samar touched his beloved's arm and glanced at her face—sometimes her mind would return to the arena when she was in difficult situations.

Rella gulped and yelled up the stairs—the same thing she had cried when she was declared the Victor of the Seventieth Hunger Games—"YOU'RE WRONG, STEPMOTHER! YOU'RE WRONG! DO YOU HEAR ME? YOU ARE WRONG! I AM GOOD FOR SOMETHING OTHER THAN SERVING! I AM GOOD FOR SOMETHING OTHER THAN BEING A MAID FOR SOMEONE ELSE! I AM GOOD ENOUGH TO WIN THE HUNGER GAMES—WHICH YOUR DAUGHTERS NEVER COULD DO!"

Then she nodded to her husband—she was ready to leave.

The two returned to the hotel and immediately saw that Johanna Mason was there, looking after the girls.

Rella hugged her fellow Victor and then asked, "Did Girl on Fire send you?"

Johanna paused and Samar clarified, "Mockingjay—did she send you?"

Johanna nodded and said, "Yeah, but just stay out of trouble. Oh, and there's a ball tonight. Apparently, Princess Drizella—what kind of name is that?—and Prince Edward of Naithia are coming to visit and since you two will be at the palace, I told Katniss I'd help and look after Lily and Mary. She meant to give you this as well."

Johanna handed Rella a package and the young mother slowly opened it and pulled out a dress identical to Katniss' interview dress from the Seventy-fourth Hunger Games.

Rella grinned and then began to laugh. Johanna and Samar looked at each other and then at Rella, expectantly. "Remember how my name used to be Cinderella? Well, I used to tend the kitchen fire and the other fires as well as other household chores—"

"Fire Girl," Johanna cried out.

Rella and Samar nodded in agreement. Rella looked at the dress again, silently saying this dress for the ball tonight. Samar nodded in agreement and murmured, "With you in that dress, the whole ball will light up."

All five—Rella, Samar, Johanna, Lily, and Mary—began laughing.


	6. The Ball

While Johanna stayed behind at the hotel with Lily and Mary, Rella and Samar both attended the ball. Before they left, Rella sent the two girls to bed, this time singing another lullaby—one she vaguely remembered her first mother singing to her. Rella also twirled and modeled the dress. Johanna smirked and said, "Again, why I call you Fire Girl."

"I remember tears streaming down your face when I said, 'I'll never let you go.' When all those shadows almost killed your light, I remember you said, 'Don't leave me here alone.' But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight. Just close your eyes—the sun is going down. You'll be alright—no one can hurt you now. Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound. Don't you dare look out your window, darling—everything's on fire. The war outside our door keeps raging on. Curled up to this lullaby, even when the music's gone, gone. Just close your eyes—the sun is going down. You'll be alright—no one can hurt you now. Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound. Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh. Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh. La la la la la la la la. Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh. Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh. La la la la. Just close your eyes. You'll be alright. Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound… Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh oh oh. Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh oh oh. Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh oh oh. Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh oh oh. Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh oh oh. Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh oh oh. Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh oh oh."

Rella smiled at Samar and the two headed to the palace for the ball. Rella had already told Johanna and Samar that she was afraid that Princess Drizella was her ex-stepsister—the older one—and that she'd be recognized.

When she admitted her fear of being recognized, Samar asked, "How could they recognize you? You've changed so much from the girl you once were—from a frightened orphaned child to a strong-willed and determined warrior..."

"And Victor of the Seventieth Hunger Games and an honored member of the Second Rebellion—second only to Mockingjay as Firefly," Johanna added. "Besides, in your final interview, you'd said that Cinderella and Rella could not coexist—peacefully or not—that in your eyes they were—are—two different people."

Rella nodded and she and Samar arrived at the palace.

He went over to the page and said, "Lord Samar Rosenthal and Lady Rella Rosenthal, Victor of the Seventieth Hunger Games."

The page nodded silently. Then he began announcing the guests. "Their Royal Highnesses, Princess Drizella and Prince Edward of Naithia… Lord and Lady Peeta Mellark, Victors of the Seventy-fourth Hunger Games..."

Rella and Samar exchanged a relieved glance.

"Lord Samar Rosenthal and Lady Rella Rosenthal, Victor of the Seventieth Hunger Games."

They entered the ballroom and Katniss walked over to ask, "Like the dress I sent you?"

Rella nodded and added, "Thank you, Girl on Fire."

The two couples stepped away and saluted to each other—the District 12 salute had become the salute of Panem.

Samar led Lady Tremaine over to meet his beloved wife. "Rella, this is her grace, the Lady Tremaine."

Rella froze and Lady Tremaine said, "It is an honor to meet you, Lady Rella."

"Likewise, your grace," Rella answered stiffly. She pulled away and added, "Now if you'll excuse me. I am feeling in need of some fresh air."

Katniss quietly followed Rella outside. "What happened, Firefly?" she asked worriedly.

"Lady Tremaine—she's my ex-stepmother, Mockingjay," Rella explained.

"The Witch?" Katniss clarified—since Rella's final interview, during which Caesar Flickerman first called Rella's former stepmother the Witch, all of Panem referred to Lady Tremaine as such—and Rella nodded confirmation.

Samar rejoined his wife and Katniss rejoined Peeta. Samar tilted her head upwards and gazed into Rella's eyes, checking to see if she had unconsciously returned to the arena. When he saw she hadn't, he breathed relief. He quickly kissed her and they reentered the ballroom.

They danced the night away. At midnight, the two began to leave. Princess Anastasia followed them and called, "Cinderella! Wait up!"

Rella froze and smiled. "You must be mistaking me for someone else," she gently corrected her ex-stepsister.

Anastasia shook her head and continued, "I know you're Cinderella. The way you once again showed Drizella and me up and your reaction to my mother—it all adds up—there's no way around it—you're Cinderella."

Rella nodded reluctantly but corrected, "Cinderella and I cannot exist at the same time so please call me Rella from now on."

Anastasia nodded and asked, "Forgive me?"

"I already have," Rella answered.

Two mice—Jaq and Gus—had snuck into Rella and Samar's carriage while Rella spoke to Anastasia.

Anastasia raised her eyebrows and Rella clarified, "It's a long story and I'll explain later, I promise—to you, Prince Henry, Princess Drizella, Prince Edward, and Lady Tremaine."

Anastasia nodded silently, but then asked, "What do you mean?"

"My explanation kinda includes a History of Panem lesson," Rella murmured.

Then Princess Anastasia watched her former stepsister leave the castle grounds.


	7. A Friendly Reunion

After climbing in the carriage, Rella noticed the two mice. "Jaq! Gus! What are you two doing?" she quickly asked her mice friends.

"We come with you," Jaq declared. "Mary, Perla, Suzy, Bert, Mert, and Luke are all waiting at your hotel."

Rella nodded silently. Samar raised his eyebrows and she picked up the two mice and held them out to him. "Remember how I said I used to talk to and make friends with mice? These are two of them—the one in the red is Jaq and the one in the yellow shirt and green hat is Gus."

Samar smiled at the mice and both chattered eagerly at him. He raised his eyebrows and Rella translated, "They said hi."

"Hello to you too—and thank you for being friends with Rella," Samar replied.

They chattered some more and Rella translated once again. "They said, 'You're welcome, but why are you thanking us?'"

"Because you deserve a thank you," Samar answered simply.

All three—Rella, Jaq, and Gus—nodded silently.


	8. Warning Caesar Flickerman

They arrived at the hotel and Johanna went to her own room, which was next door—like their districts were—Johanna was of District 7—lumber—and Samar and Rella were of District 8—textiles. Rella immediately began writing a letter of warning to Caesar Flickerman—she feared that if Lady Tremaine saw the video, she'd go after Caesar and no one in Panem would stand for that.

"Dear Caesar, I am planning on using the video to help explain while Rella and Cinderella cannot coexist. Due to the fact that my ex-stepmother, Lady Tremaine aka The Witch, will be watching it, I hope you are careful about whom you trust and have someone nearby to protect you because—in all seriousness—her wrath is something you want to avoid—I should know because, like I told you and the rest of Panem, I put up with her for almost thirteen years of my life and if my suspicions are correct, she still has the magic wand that she stole from my fairy godmother, which could be very dangerous for you. Rella Rosenthal of District 8, Victor of the Seventieth Hunger Games and daughter of President Paylor."


	9. A Rough Night

That night, Rella slept very poorly—plagued with almost constant nightmares, waking up twice crying, and waking up screaming once—all of them had her in the arena again. In fact, after the nightmare, from which she woke screaming, she began to cry, sobbing out, "I killed her. I killed Stepmother. In the arena." In fact, she had told her husband that at times she felt like she had never truly left the arena because it still haunted her.

All three times, Samar wrapped his arms around her and murmured, "Shh, my love, shh. It's OK. I've got you. You're safe. It's over. It's all over. The nightmare is gone, I promise."

After the final nightmare, he began to sing the song used to signal or call her during the Second Rebellion. "Fly Firefly. When I said go, I never meant away. You ought to know the freaky games we play. Could you forgive and learn how to forget? Hear me as I'm calling out your name. Firefly come back to me. Make the night as bright as day. I'll be looking out for you. Tell me that you're lonely too. Firefly come lead me on. Follow you into the sun. That's the way it ought to be. Firefly come back to me. You and me, we shared a mystery. We were so close, like honey to the bee. If you could tell me how to make you understand—I'm minor in a major kinda way. Firefly come back to me. Make the night as bright as day. I'll be looking out for you. Tell me that you're lonely too. Firefly come lead me on. Follow you into the sun. That's the way it ought to be. Firefly come back to me. Fly Firefly through the sky. Come and play with my desire. Don't be long. Don't ask why. I can't wait another wait another night. Fly Firefly through the sky. Wait another night. Don't be long. Fire-Fire-Firefly! Firefly come back to me. Make the night as bright as day. I'll be looking out for you. Tell me that you're lonely too. Firefly come lead me on. Follow you into the sun. That's the way it ought to be. Firefly come back. Firefly come back to me. Make the night as bright as day. I'll be looking out for you. Tell me that you're lonely too. Firefly come lead me on. Follow you into the sun. That's the way it ought to be. Firefly come back to me."

Rella eventually calmed down, but she and Samar agreed it would be best for her to remain at the hotel during the next day's negotiations so she could recover from her latest Hunger Games nightmares.


	10. Please Help Rella

After Samar arrived at the palace, Lady Tremaine asked, "Lord Samar Rosenthal, am I correct in assuming you are married to Lady Rella Rosenthal or otherwise related to her?"

Samar nodded and, as both Princess Anastasia and Princess Drizella drifted closer, he opened his mouth and answered, "Yes, she is my wife."

Then the three members of Rella's former stepfamily stared at each other as Samar noticed, acknowledged, and motioned to Peeta and Katniss. The three regrouped in a sidehall and Samar said, "She didn't sleep well last night. Mockingjay, I'll be eternally grateful to you if you could check up on her and the girls."

Katniss nodded and said, "I'll stay with her and help Johanna."

Samar nodded and murmured, "Thank you, Mockingjay."

Katniss left and went to the hotel to help Johanna with Rella and the girls. Drizella, Lady Tremaine, and Anastasia exchanged a glance. Lady Tremaine asked, "May my daughters and I be of some assistance to your wife, Lord Rosenthal?"

Samar and Peeta exchanged a nervous glance—say no and force Rella to come and explain? Or say yes, but tell them to be careful? Samar and Peeta finally came to an agreement. "Maybe, but be gentle with her. She's very fragile—more than you may think," Samar instructed the women.

Anastasia and Drizella both went to the nursery and picked up their children. Anastasia had a two-year-old son named Charles and Drizella had a six-month-old son named Gregory. The three women left for the hotel and Samar murmured to Peeta, "I so hope Rella doesn't have a relapse on me." Peeta nodded in tense agreement.


	11. Mockingjay Comes

Rella grinned when she opened the door and saw Katniss. "Girl on Fire," she greeted Katniss cheerfully.

"'Lo, Mockingjay," Johanna murmured sourly.

"Hey, Rella. Hello to you, too, Mason," Katniss replied.

Katniss turned back to Rella when Mary and Lily ran into the room, screaming, "Auntie Katniss! Auntie Katniss! Auntie Katniss!"

Rella smiled indulgently at her girls as Katniss said, "Samar was worried about you and wanted me to help."

Rella smiled and said, "Thank you, Mockingjay."

Then her stepfamily arrived and everything froze.


	12. Dealing With The Tremaines

Johanna was the first to move, reaching toward her axe. Rella caught Johanna's wrist and shook her head, murmuring, "No. Put Panem before me and your personal desire to right the wrongs done to me."

Johanna huffed and reluctantly let go out of her axe.

Meanwhile, when she saw Rella's two girls—who were clearly four or five—Lady Tremaine erroneously concluded that Samar had raped her former stepdaughter, gotten her pregnant, and forced her to marry him.

"What can we do to help?" Lady Tremaine asked.

"You can leave," Johanna muttered.

Rella kicked Johanna's chair and then, turning to her former stepfamily, said, "Please forgive the mess, your Excellencies. Our normal home is usually much cleaner. We've just been crazy busy and in an unfamiliar land."

Johanna scoffed and muttered, "True for the girls, Samar, Katniss, Peeta, and me, but false for you, Rella." Rella kicked Johanna's chair a second time.

Johanna, sick of being kicked, sprang to her feet. "So, wanna wrestle, huh, Firefly?" she taunted.

Rella wisely shook her head no as Katniss came over and said, "Johanna Mason. Rella Paylor Rosenthal. Behave or so help me, I will send both of you back to District 13."

Both Johanna and Rella nodded in silent obedience.

Lady Tremaine nodded as she and her two daughters and two grandchildren entered the hotel room.


	13. What's A Mockingjay?

After a few hours, Anastasia asked, "What kind of bird is that?"

"A mockingjay," all three Panem women answered.

"It's a bit of slap in the face to the Capitol," Rella continued. "Years ago, there was a rebellion and the Capitol created muttations—or mutts to stamp out rebel forces—wild dogs, jabberjays—all males—and tracker jackers—don't upset a tracker jacker nest unless you have a death wish. The jabberjays were used as spies until the rebels began feeding them lies and they were abandoned to die off in the wild. Only they mated with female mockingbirds creating mockingjays which can imitate any bird song and human vocal tones—if and only if they like your voice."

Katniss opened her mouth and Rella shook her head, signaling, please not right now, Mockingjay. Katniss nodded and shut her mouth.

The Tremaine women nodded and Rella called, "Lily! Mary! Naptime!"

The two girls scampered into the bedroom and Rella tucked them in. Anastasia entered and tucked her son into bed as did Drizella.

"Lullaby, Momma?" Lily asked.

Rella smiled and began to sing, "Deep in the meadow, under the willow, a bed of grass, a soft green pillow. Lay down your head and close your sleepy eyes and when again they open, the sun will rise. Here it's safe, here it's warm. Here the daisies guard you from every harm. Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true. Here is the place where I love you. Deep in the meadow, hidden far away, a cloak of leaves, a moonbeam ray. Forget your woes and let your troubles lay and when again it's morning, they'll wash away. Here it's safe, here it's warm. Here the daisies guard you from every harm. Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true. Here is the place where I love you."

After a few seconds, Drizella and Anastasia's eyes widened as they heard the lullaby a second time. Then Rella addressed both of her former stepsisters, asking, "What's your son's name?"

"Charles," Anastasia answered.

"Gregory," Drizella answered.

Rella smiled and then nodded, obediently going to her own bedroom to attempt to take a nap. Fifteen minutes later, she awoke screaming and crying.

Katniss and Johanna flew into her room, as Lady Tremaine nodded, believing she had definitely confirmed her theory of her ex-stepdaughter having been raped.


	14. Nightmares

"Sh, Firefly, sh," Johanna murmured as Katniss murmured, "It's OK, Fire Girl, it's OK."

"It happened again—Mary's death and Rue's death and Lily's death and Rose's death and Prim's death and Jessamyn's death and I killed my ex-stepmother—in the seventieth arena." Rella sobbed.

Katniss and Johanna both hugged Rella.

Then Lady Tremaine hesitantly entered the room and murmured, "Let me talk to her."

Katniss and Johanna nodded, reluctantly, and as they left, both signaled that they didn't trust the elderly woman.


	15. Lady Tremaine, You're Wrong!

Lady Tremaine asked, "Rella, have you talked to anyone about what happened to you?"

Rella's eyes widened and she rapidly shook her head no. "Oh no, Lady Tremaine. It's too horrific and we're kinda forbidden to discuss certain things in public or with outsiders."

Lady Tremaine murmured, "Rella, there's no need to ashamed of being raped..."

Rella turned and stared at her former stepmother. "You think my husband raped me, Lady Tremaine?" Rella was stunned.

"It all adds up—your girls are five, which corresponds to the year my stepdaughter was banished, how quickly you and your husband were married, and the nightmares," Lady Tremaine persisted.

Rella scoffed and said, "You're wrong. Samar did NOT rape me. If he wanted to ever harm me, I'd easily beat him and protect myself from him. No. I went through something much worse. I went through hell, Lady Tremaine. As for the girls, they're only four."

Lady Tremaine raised her eyebrows and Rella said, "Full explanation tomorrow—for you, your daughters, and your sons-in-law."

Lady Tremaine nodded and the royals and Katniss left the hotel.


	16. Author's Note

**_A/N. Hey guys, thanks for all the votes so far. We're halfway done. Just 50 more votes and you'll learn who gets sacrificed to Max's wrath. So be sure to vote.  
_**


End file.
